There Is No Sound In Space
by Twackycat
Summary: Left mute from an accident when he was younger, Luke thinks all hope is lost when he is captured by Tusken Raiders. However his silent pleas are heard loud and clear through the force, drawing the attention of his father. Time is ticking as he races to find Luke. After all, a silent captive is no fun to torture. Completely AU. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Star Wars story, and it's been rattling around in my head for about a week now so I decided to write it. This is an AU story where Luke is mute and he's fifteen. It's rated T for violence and language, and that's about all I think you need to know. Hope you enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

Luke sat in the back of the speeder, as his family returned home from a trip into the city. He let out a small frustrated sigh. He was fifteen, he could have stayed at the house by himself. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen didn't need to drag him along on their shopping trip. Just because he was mute didn't mean he was helpless.

The teen pushed his thoughts away from his disability, as he should be thankful that he didn't have to work today. Although he couldn't stay positive with that for very long, going into town for the day was just as boring as working a day on the farm. Everyday was pretty much the same for him and he hated it.

Luke dreamt of becoming a pilot when he was younger, but he was pretty sure no one would ever want a mute pilot. As much as he hated the idea, Luke had come to accept that he'd be stuck on Tatooine as a moisture farmer for the rest of his boring life. The teen looked up when he noticed that his aunt had turned around in the passenger seat, and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed she had Luke's attention.

She never got a word out as a blaster bolt hit the side of the speeder. Luke immediately gripped the door handle as his uncle tried to get the speeder under his control. Another bolt hit the speeder, and they crashed into the side of the cliff they had been driving next to. Luke was thrown from the backseat, his vision going blurry as his head hit the ground.

Brief flashes of his crash from years ago came to mind. He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he tried to figure out what was going on. Seconds later Luke heard the faint sound of a Tusken Raider calling out it's victory. A second later the speeder was hit again, bursting into a large fireball, chunks of the vehicle flying everywhere.

A pain ripped through the teen's heart as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright flames. In his heart, he knew that his uncle was dead. He only had a second to contemplate his uncle's death when a molten chunk of the speeder landed on his left leg, easily crushing it.

Luke's mouth was open in a silent scream, as his hands scrambled to remove the offending piece of metal. His hands immediately started to blister from the heat, and his pants leg caught on fire, only adding to the agony. Once again Luke heard the cry of a Tusken Raider, this time much closer. However he didn't have very long to think about it as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

In his quarters, Darth Vader bolted upright. His chest heaving as he fought to steady his breathing. Through the Force pain slammed into him, almost overwhelming him. The Dark Lord reached his hand down towards the phantom pain in his leg. A faint echo of a Tusken Raider came through the Force, and Vader grit his teeth as memories of his mother assaulted his mind.

As the Sith stood up and pulled on his mask, he felt the Force presence in his mind slip away into unconsciousness. Despite his lack of contact with the obviously powerful force sensitive, Vader still marched from his room towards the bridge, planning on ordering the ship to head to Tatooine.

In back of Vader's mind he knew that he should not care what happened to a Force sensitive boy who foolishly had fallen into Raiders' hands. After all, Palpatine had ordered him to kill anyone who showed Force sensitivity. He could leave the boy and he would still end up dead. Something was stopping him from just abandoning the boy, and instead was drawing him closer, telling him to rescue the boy.

When he reached the bridge of the Star Destroyer, everyone immediately stood at attention as someone called out "Lord Vader on deck". The Sith waved his hand, dismissing everyone as he stalked towards the captain of the ship. Upon seeing his approach, the captain remained at attention, awaiting his orders.

"Captain, immediately set a course for Tatooine and jump to hyperspace." Darth Vader ordered this, and the captain turned and ordered the man behind him to do so before turning back towards the Sith.

"My Lord, if I may inquire as to why-" The captain trailed off as Vader fixed a glare on him.

"It is your job to follow my orders, not to question them." The captain bowed low as he nervously shifted his weight.

"I-I'm sorry My Lord, forgive me for overstepping my boundary. It will be done immediately." Vader turned away from the sniveling captain, and started to stalk towards his training room, knowing that it would be close to two days until they reached Tatooine.

"Oh, and Captain, make sure my shuttle is ready to go when we reach Tatooine." The armor clad man didn't wait for an answer before leaving the his way towards his training room, he thought about the Captain's half asked question. And Vader found he honestly couldn't answer why he was planning on saving this boy. He just knew that he had to.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a short Chapter, but it is a Prologue. I normally write longer chapters. Mostly I felt like this was a good stopping point and I wanted to see how people liked it. So tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1 of TINSIS. I was really pleased with the response I got from the prologue. Thank you all so much for the support! I realized I forgot to have a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is: I don't own Star Wars. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Luke awoke with a gasp as he found himself thrown to the ground. Pain blossomed from everywhere on the boy's body and he let out a short silent scream at the pain. Afterwards he found himself shivering slightly and he tried to curl up into the fetal position. His already blurry vision started to swim and darken as an almost overwhelming pain flooded his senses.

As the pain died away, he closed his eyes, tears slowly spilling from the corners and making their way down his face. Luke wanted nothing more than to be able to cry for help, it was a long shot that anybody would have heard him, and even then, who would brave a Raiders' camp to rescue a boy they don't know.

A groan from somewhere near by coaxed the blond haired teen to open his eyes and look for the source of the noise without moving his head. From his limited vision, Luke decided that he must have been hearing things. There was no way the mostly charred body lying nearby was still alive. Then the body moved, the head tilted slightly as eyes struggled to open.

Luke started to breath harder, horrified that someone in that state was both alive and conscious. He felt bile rising up from his stomach and he did his best to not throw up. The teen felt the gaze of the charred body on him and he tried not to think about it. He closed his eyes and practically begged for unconsciousness to take him again.

"Luke…" Luke's eyes snapped open and he saw the body's tied hands reaching for him. He knew that croaking voice, and he found himself shaking violently. The should be dead body was his aunt. This time he couldn't stop himself from throwing up the little contents of his stomach.

Before he could have distanced himself from the charred body, blown it off as some poor soul who had also been captured by the Raiders. But knowing that was his aunt was too much. Luke closed his eyes, willing himself to fall back into unconsciousness.

He had no such luck. It was at that moment one of the Tusken Raiders decided to check on their prisoners. Luke received a hard kick to his ribs, a small snap barely heard as agony exploded in his chest. The teen let out a gasp as he drew his arms closer to his chest in an attempt to protect his chest from any more potential kicks.

Several more kicks rained down until the Raider grew fed up with the lack of verbal response from the teen. Luke let out a sigh of relief as the blows stopped, shoulders sagging a little as he released a shaky breath. A few tears leaked out of his eyes as he let his head go limp. Once again he begged for unconsciousness.

Luke would get no relent from his tormentors as he suddenly found himself jerked upwards. A silent cry of agony escaped his lips as his head was forced to look up at his aunt's burnt body. Even as his vision swam from the movement, he was able to lock eyes with his aunt. Through the pain evident in her eyes, Luke could also see the remorse and pity. He knew his aunt never meant for this to happen.

"I'm sorry…" Aunt Beru croaked this out as she once again tried to reach for her nephew. The Raider didn't take it too kindly, and used the butt of the rifle in his hands as a club. His aunt cried out as the rifle slammed into her shoulder, easily tearing the barely healed skin.

Luke closed his eyes, but the sight of blood sluggishly seeping from his aunt into the sand was still burned into his memory. A scream tore itself from his aunt's lips and Luke's eyes flew open to see what possibly could have caused her that much pain. The teen could only tremble in the Raider's grasp as he once again threw up, this time little more than pure acid coming up.

The second Tusken Raider had taken a metal rod from the fire flickering on the other side of the tent and was using it to sear some of her unburned skin. Even while feeling weak from throwing up a second time, Luke vainly tried to free himself from the Raider's grasp to help his aunt.

The teen let out a gasp as he suddenly found himself dropped, pain blossoming from his injured ribs. Still he ignored it and tried to move towards the only remaining member of his family. His vision swam as his whole body spasmed in agony, radiating from his left leg. One of the Tusken Raiders let out a yell, and that was all the warning Luke was given. A rifle slammed into his head seconds later, sending him crashing into oblivion.

* * *

Darth Vader knew immediately when the boy awakened, pain radiating through the force. For half a second, he was distracted, until the sting of blaster fire brought him back to reality. Once again he raised his ruby lightsaber, deflecting the blaster bolts that came at him from the small floating droid.

The Sith Lord was determined to ignore the feelings coming from the boy and continue his routine training to keep his reflexes strong. That is until another bolt hit him, telling the dark lord he still was being distracted. After a third stinging erupted on his body, Vader used the force to shut off the droid and let it fall to the ground.

As he stalked out of the room and towards his quarters, Vader still tried to block out the feelings that were coming through the force. He tried to focus on his breathing as he waited for the elevator to take him to his floor. He let out a low growl when he couldn't find solstice in it, the fabricated mechanical breathing out of sync with his own just enough to be annoying.

Briefly Vader reflected on his mechanical breathing as another way to distract himself. The mask wasn't necessary, at least not anymore. He'd been left to die on Mustafar by Obi-wan, and even though he'd dragged himself away from the rising lava to avoid being consumed, the volcanic ash and gases had wrecked havoc on his lungs.

For nearly two years afterwards he'd needed the purified air that the mask provided until his lungs could cope without. By that time he'd established the reputation and look of Darth Vader and the Emperor insisted it stay that way. Something about having a faceless villain and not wanting to risk the possibility of recognition. Over a decade later, he'd come to hate it as much as he hated his master, the one who had taken everything from him.

Vader was pulled out of his thoughts as he suddenly found himself leaning against the door to his quarters, weak at the knees with his stomach threatening to spill its contents. The feeling passed quickly, but the emotional pain from the boy was almost overwhelming.

Stumbling into his room, Vader sat down on his bed and tried to sort out the feelings he was getting from the boy. After a few seconds he stopped trying, the jumbled mess of emotional and physical pain being too tangled to be sorted. It was becoming painfully obvious that the boy was extremely powerful in the Force and just little training he'd had with it.

Through the Force Vader caught a glimpse of a charred body reaching towards him. A whispered croak came from the still alive body.

 _"Luke…"_ Vader briefly wondered if that was the boy's name, but quickly decided that he didn't care. For all he knew that was just another unfortunate soul who had the misfortune of being captured by Tusken Raiders. Although the boy's shock and denial seemed to suggest that he knew the other person.

A name came to him, Beru. Aunt Beru. Vader brushed the information off, not caring about who the woman was, he wasn't even sure why he cared about the boy. For a second he thought the boy was once again going to slip into unconsciousness, only to have pain flood through the Force as the boy was attacked. The Sith Lord smirked when he felt the boy try to shield himself. Good he's a fighter.

When the pain died away as the Raider grew frustrated with the boy's lack of verbal response, Vader actually did smile. This boy held great promise, not crying out despite the torture he was being forced through. The Sith frowned when he felt the boy's want for the black nothingness of unconsciousness.

Vader felt the boy's agony as he was forced to once again look at the charred body that lay near him. He sneered when the boy locked eyes with his aunt and his thoughts about her and her obvious regret. Her feeble apology bounced around in the boy's head

Darth Vader was blown away by the boy's protectiveness and fury he felt towards the Raiders as they tortured the woman. The boy struggled against his captor fiercely all for the sake of this women. The Sith Lord considered reaching out to the boy through the Force and coaxing him to use that anger as fuel for the force. However he didn't get the chance to before his connection to the boy was forcefully cut off as the boy was thrown into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Vader growled as he stood up from his bed, and started to pace around his room, considering his options. He knew he was going to rescue the boy. Why? He still wasn't sure, but he was still going to rescue him. After that he wasn't quite sure what to do. If the Emperor knew of the boy, he'd either order the boy to be killed, or take him as a new apprentice. After all, the boy was very strong in the force, even now with little to no training.

The idea of the Emperor even knowing about the boy, let alone laying his hands on him, didn't sit well with the Sith Lord. In second Vader had decided what he was going to do. He would rescue the boy and train him himself, the Emperor would never know of him until he wanted them to meet. Yes, he would use the boy to help him finally get rid of his master and free the galaxy of the man's treacherous rule. From there he would build an empire that would have met the standards of his wife.

Impatient to start rescue the boy and start his training, Vader checked the ship's arrival time. There was still a day and a half until they would reach Tatooine. Good, this would give him time to decide how to turn the boy to the dark side.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi, know now as Ben Kenobi, felt a shudder go through the Force. He immediately looked up from his dinner, trying to figure out what the Force was trying to tell him. Faintly he got a sensation of pain, followed by a wave of jumbled emotions.

Even if he only felt them faintly, the old Jedi could feel the untrained power behind it. He knew exactly who it was, and it filled his heart will dread. It could only have been Luke, which meant he was in trouble.

Immediately Obi-wan was on his feet, pulling on his old Jedi robes as he called his lightsaber out from underneath his bed with the Force. He hesitated at the door to his home, looking across the barren wastelands that lay before him.

It was approaching night time, the first of Tatooine's twin suns already starting to dip below the surface of the horizon. Even for a Jedi Master like himself, Tatooine was an unforgiving planet at night with numerous hazards.

The Jedi was faced with a hard decision, leave now and try and find Luke in the dark or wait until morning to start the search for the boy. Images from the crash the boy had been involved in a few years ago came to his mind, and made the choice infinitely easier.

Obi-wan stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. Climbing into his speeder, he took off in the direction of the Lars homestead.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed last time! I make it a habit to respond back to all reviews. Although, I'm curious I got six reviews on the story, but the website tells me I've gotten eight and when I try and click on the reviews it says that no reviews are found. Is it just my computer, or is it happening with you guys too? Either way, here's where I respond to reviews.**

 **Knobrien21:** Glad you like it, I'm planning on continuing.

 **Rez:** It's nice knowing this story has an interesting idea behind it, I wouldn't want it to be a repeat of other stories. And I hope you liked what I did with this chapter.

 **Anna4Tobias:** I updated! Hope you loved this chapter like you did the last one.

 **Star Lord:** First off, I wanna say that I love your user name. And second, thank you for the long review! In response, I'm thrilled that you were so eager to continue reading. I'll try and update as much as I can, however I am starting school again next so I don't know what my writing time will look like, but I'm not planning on abandoning this story. I hinted a little bit about how Luke became mute in this chapter, and it will eventually all be explained. You're definitely on the right track of using the Force to communicate later on, but not quite yet. Although I am looking forward to when they do start to talk. After reading the chapter, you now know what happened to Beru. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one.

 **Inmodica:** I already responded to your review. Go check your email if you haven't seen it already.

 **Jadeblueafterglow17:** Hope you liked where this chapter went.

 **I will update as soon as I can, no exact promises when I will, my free time is questionable with school starting next week, but I won't just abandon this story. Until the next update.**


	3. Author's note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is an announcement saying that I feel like I've started too many Star Wars stories since the beginning of the Year, and while with Summer approaching, I will have more time, I won't have enough time for all of the stories I've started. I'm not abandoning them, I am just going to be focusing on them one at a time. I've set up a poll on my profile that will stay open until my last day of school, which is the 26th. At that point I will be focusing on the story with the most number of votes. After I complete that story I will go onto the story with the next number of votes. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all done over the summer.


	4. Author's note 2

With a total of 29 votes, _When You Wish_ had the most votes for which story I should focus on first over the summer. _There Is No Sound In Space_ came in second with 20 votes, followed by 10 votes for _Love Never Dies, Crash Course In Family_ had 5 votes, and a new story idea had one vote. Right now I am writing up an outline of the rest of _When You Wish,_ and should get that done tonight, and get the next chapter written and posted tomorrow. Thank you to all of those who voted in the poll, and no matter which story you voted for, I hope you aren't unhappy. I will hopefully be getting to all of them this summer, but no promises. Until the next update.


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was going through old files on my computer, and I came across my There Is No Sound In Space story. I read it and remembered how much I liked this story, _and_ found that I had most of the next chapter finished. So I finished the chapter and am now presenting it to you. I'm honestly not sure when the next update will be, but it does look like this year for National Novel Writing Month, I will be working on several of my Star Wars fanfictions. Right now the list seems to be TINSIS, When You Wish, and Love Never Dies but I'm honestly not sure. Either way, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

This time when Luke returned to consciousness it was of his own accord. His pain was minimal, at least at the moment, but he knew if he tried to move it wouldn't be good. After a few seconds the teen realized he could feel a hand slowly and carefully run their fingers through his hair.

Struggling to open his eyes, Luke shied away from the bright light that seemed to be stabbing his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted as he found himself gazing towards the flickering flame of a fading fire on the other side of the hut. The blond shifted, immediately stopping when a small jolt of pain went through him.

"Luke… Don't try to move…" Luke's heart nearly broke when he heard his aunt's voice strained and laced with pain. After a few seconds she started to shakily thread her fingers through his hair again. A small smile formed on his face as he carefully leaned his head into the touch.

Everything was peaceful, and for a moment Luke could almost believe that nothing had happened and this was all a horrible nightmare. If Luke closed his eyes he could hear the raging sandstorm outside the hut they were in and he remembered the long nights early in his childhood when he ran to his aunt for comfort from the sounds of the storm.

The teen was starting to fall asleep when the silence between them was broken by a series of body racking coughs from Aunt Beru. Immediately Luke struggled to roll over to face his aunt, a silent gasp of pain escaping him as he did so.

As much as he could with bound hands, Luke tried to sign at his aunt to ask if she was okay. She however hardly seemed to notice and the teen had to wait nervously for the coughing fit to die down to have her attention again.

"I'm fine Luke… Don't worry about me…" A few febal coughs followed, and Luke bit the inside of his lip. He could tell that she was lying. He could feel it in his heart, and he couldn't do anything about it. Luke hated feeling completely useless.

A faint sound of footfalls was all the warning the boy had before he was roughly thrown away from his aunt closer to the fire than he would have wanted. The Tusken Raider's harsh call barely registered in the teen's muddled brain. As his eyes started to focus, the blond was able to make out the blurry form of the Raider as it stormed towards him.

"No! Please don't!" Beru's horse cries fell on the Raider's uncaring ears. Luke just blinked unfocused eyes up at the threatening form above him, his mind too clouded with pain to really register the danger. For a second the Raider just seemed to stare at Luke, assessing him, then Beru's voice broke the unnatural silence. "Leave him alone!"

In response the Raider let out a yell in his own language, before kicking some of the embers of the dying flames straight into the boy's face. The mixture of ash, sand and still smoldering flecks easily meeting their intended target of the blond's eyes.

Luke's mouth was open in a silent scream at the pain. In rough movements that only caused him more pain, the teen tried to brush the sand and ash away from his eyes. As he did this a random thought left him utterly terrified. What if he ended up being blind as well as mute.

The boy's fear only multiplied when the ash and sand mixture was kicked in his face several more times. Luke then found himself being dragged away from the fire. If his vision hadn't already been impaired, Luke was certain it would have been swimming from the pain.

When he was dropped again, he let out a shaky sigh, relieved more pain was not being caused to his battered body. Of course he regretted the thought a second later when the sound of a whip split the air. Luke's breathing increased as he heard the whip cracked above him several more times, waiting for the pain he knew to come.

His body jerked unintentionally as the first lash came down on his back, a silent gasp escaping him as well. Shuddering gasps came unbidden with every fall of the whip. At some point Luke realized tears were leaking from his eyes, and it just made him cry harder. If he could have called out and begged the Raider to stop he would have, even if it had meant begging for death.

It was almost as if that thought had triggered something. A wave of energy seemed to surround him and the agony of his back dropped to a low burn, easily ignorable. With the wave came emotions that weren't his own. The strongest by far were hate and rage, but Luke just knew they weren't directed at him, but rather the Tuskens. There was also the ever so slight concern and something else he couldn't quite place that made him feel comfortable. Then a voice spoke, and it seemed to fill up his whole head.

" _Be strong. I am coming for you."_

With that, the feelings that weren't his disappeared as quickly as they came and the pain of his wounds slammed back into him. Luke didn't have much time to think about the voice before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Vader woke up in the middle of the night for no immediately evident reason, he was a little aggravated. It didn't take very long for him to realize that the force sensitive boy was awake again, and surprisingly not in a huge amount of pain. In fact the boy seemed content, something Vader would have thought impossible while being in a Tusken Raiders' camp.

Then panic flooded across the Force, followed by some pain that the boy didn't seem to care about. The boy's attention was focused on the woman who he had called his Aunt. Vader couldn't help but smile at the boy's frustration with his own helplessness. It would be easy to use those emotions to turn to boy to the dark side.

Vader growled in frustration as he felt the boy get blindsided by a Raider and thrown across the tent. The boy would be a lot of work to get in shape, but the Dark Lord could feel that everything would pay off in the end. Vader's thoughts were interrupted as another wave of emotions poured through the force. This one was almost mostly fear with pain in the background.

From the boy, the dark lord was getting flashes of a memory that was laced with pain. It was all a jumbled mess really, but what Vader could gleam from it was that the boy had been involved in a crash that had taken something away from him and he feared a repeat. Vader didn't care about the specifics of the boy's back story; he only cared for the pain and suffering that was in it. They would simply be used as tools to turn the boy.  
Vader felt the boy flinch as the lash of a whip fell onto his back, and smiled slightly. This would be good training for the boy, the Sith Lord clearly remembering his own master's rigorous training to increase his pain tolerance.

That was when something seemed to drastically change with the boy, feelings of complete despair and a reluctance admittance of defeat. Anger rose through the dark lord and he immediately reached out towards the boy through the Force. It would do him no good if the boy gave up before he reached him. Surrounding the boy with his formidable presence, Vader projected a message to him.

"Be strong. I am coming for you."

Vader immediately drew away from the boy the moment he was done, and frowned when the boy slipped into unconsciousness again. He was starting to doubt if the boy was a good candidate for his Sith apprentice. Even if the boy did not prove to be Sith material, Vader still planned on repeating what he'd done nearly twenty years ago. Raiders are the scum of Tatooine, even though they share the planet with the Hutts. Every single one deserved to be slaughtered.

Growling under his breath, the Sith Lord threw the covers off of himself and quickly dressed in his suit. Sitting here thinking about the past would do him no good. He needed push all thoughts of his mother away, that was the past.

As Lord Vader stalked through the hallways, Stormtroopers and ranked officers alike leapt out of his way with more haste than normal. Despite his face being behind the mask, they could tell he was in more of a mood than usual. Even with the automatic sliding doors, everyone jumped when he stormed onto the bridge.

"Estimated time until arrival?" As Vader boomed this question, the commander of the bridge for this time of night scrambled to have an answer for the Sith Lord.

"Seventeen and a half hours my Lord." The answer was prompt but not the answer he was looking for. A low growl rose up in Vader's throat but all the crew heard was silence from the menacing form of their commanding officer.

"I want to be landing in sixteen hours." With that, Vader walked off the bridge, cape snapping with his sharp turn. He planned on spending more time training now that he knew he would not be able to fall back asleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a sigh as he released his feelings of frustration, worry and a tinge of fear into the Force. He needed to stay calm as he thought this through. Despite the late hour and the dangers of the night, Obi-Wan had managed to make it to the Lars homestead only to find it empty.

He'd barely had enough time to check for their speeder and then lash down his own speeder before a sandstorm hit, leaving him stranded in the empty house. The old Jedi Master found himself pacing inside the abandoned house, trying to think through the problem that had been presented to him.

Sporadically he'd been getting flashes of emotions and feelings from Luke, a majority of which were worryingly negative in nature. Kenobi was very concerned with the pain coming from the young man.

He'd been the one to pull Luke from the crash that had left him mute. He'd see the boy struggling to breathe with a blazing hot pipe crushing his throat. He'd carried him in his arms back to his family's house and seen the horror on their faces when they answered the door. He never wanted to see Luke go through that kind of agony again.

Though the old Jedi Master would never admit it out loud, he'd grown fond of the boy, despite his best attempts not to. Luke looked so much like his father; each time he saw him it was a painful reminder of the other young man he'd failed to save.

Obi-Wan stared at the closed front door, listening to the raging sandstorm outside, and hoped that he wouldn't be too late again.


End file.
